Rabbit Holes and Pixie Dust
by Em13Em
Summary: This Alice girl is truly quite strange to say the least. But strange might be just what Peter has always needed. Alice/Peter Pan It's better than it sounds (I hope!)


**Hi again! I know the other stories I've written have been for Hetalia but I am a fan of a lot of different Fandoms. I just haven't gotten around to writing more stories. Anyway, yes, this is one of my favorite Disney Crossover pairings. Alice/Peter Pan. And I'm planing on writing more to this, I just wanted to try writing a story on here that was more than just a one-shot. So if people seem to like this, I'll continue to add more. **

**BTW: I do not own Peter Pan or Alice in Wonderland and I'm sorry if this has spelling errors or anything like that. Enjoy :)**

A warm breeze blew through the trees on the small island. The old wooden ship swayed on the aggressive waves, back and forth like a rocking chair. Rocking the exhausted, drunk pirates to sleep. It was not an easy life, being a pirate. Nor was it fun, when under the command of the terrible Captain James Hook. So sleep was the only time that the crew could escape his wrath after yet another failed plan to seek revenge on his archenemy. Peter Pan.

Said immortal boy was currently dancing around the fire at the Indian tribe's celebration feast for the rescue of their dear princess Tiger Lily.

The group of Lost Boys stomped and clapped and shouted along with all the other natives. A small ball of light floating off to the side glowed red at the sight of Peter dancing with the princess. Looking closer, you could see that the jealous ball of light was actually the fairy known as Tinkerbell. She had been Peter's best friend since he was a baby and always felt jealous when he was around other girls.

Not that there were many girls on this island known as Neverland. Neverland is the home to the dreaded pirates, the strict Indians, the fairies in Pixie Hollow, the temperamental mermaids, and to Peter and his gang of Lost Boys. No one grows up. No one matures. No one ages. And that's how it's always been.  
Of course, Peter has brought many people to Neverland from our world before. Though none of them stayed, he never felt betrayed when they wished to go home. Neverland wasn't a place for everyone, you know.

As the magical breeze blew into the camp and the fires flickered, Peter paused in mid step to examine it. Peter was in control of everything in Neverland, though he didn't always remember that. When he was sad, it rained. When he was angry, storm clouds formed. When he was happy (as he was most of the time) it was sunny and nice. So the strange breeze confused him greatly.

Leaving Tiger Lily and the others behind, much to her disappointment, Peter gently flew passed Tinkerbell (yes, he can fly as well) and into the forest. Tinkerbell turned and followed behind him, unsure why he was leaving so suddenly.

Nothing was said between the duo as they sped through the night sky, following the flow of the breeze. After a few dips and turns, Peter finally decided to speak.

"Where d'ya reckon that's coming from Tink?"

The little fairy answered with a shake of her head, producing a high-pitched chime in response.

The silence between them stretched so greatly that Tinkerbell began to worry about Peter. He was never this quiet for this long. Before she could voice her concerns, however, Peter paused in the air.

A faint, feminine voice was echoing across the clearing in front of them.

"Hello? Excuse me, but...can anyone hear me? Oh, Mr. Rabbit! Mr. Hatter! Anyone, please!"

Slowly drifting across the clearing, Peter and Tinkerbell dodged a few trees to find a girl stuck head-first in a rabbit hole.

"Ugh! Please, can someone help me?!"

"Who are you?"

The girl in the hole jumped at the sound of Peter's voice. "Oh, sir! Can you please help me? I seemed to have found myself trapped in this rabbit hole, you see. I was looking for the White Rabbit."

Peter just looked at Tinkerbell in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Alice. Alice Kingsley. Now can you please help me?"

"Oh right, sorry. Sure thing!" Peter zoomed forward and grabbed the waist of the girl and pulled. After a few painful tugs, the girl popped out as Peter flew upwards to avoid falling on his bottom like she did.

He laughed at her expression of painful shock as did Tinkerbell before Alice blushed in embarrassment and irritation. She looked down at her blue and white dress with a frown as she brushed off the excess dirt. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and straightened her black headband before standing up.

Peter just watched her with mild amusement, floating on his stomach with his legs crossed behind him and his head in his hands. Once Alice looked up to thank her rescuer, she blanched at the sight of the flying boy.

"H-how...how are you doing that? I don't remember any flying boys in Wonderland. And you haven't got any wings."

"Wings? You don't need wings! You just need faith, trust, and pixie dust. It's not hard." He grinned his heart-melting boyish grin, but Alice seemed unaffected.

"Pixie dust? I don't remember there being any Pixies in Wonderland either," Alice tilted her head in thought.

"Wonderland? This is Neverland!" Peter exclaimed with boyish pride.

"Neverland? Where's that?"

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning," he recited with a grin.

"My, that is far away from home. So this isn't Wonderland, you say? Mr...?"

"Peter Pan!" He stood in the air with his head held high and his balled fists on his hips.

"Mr. Peter Pan-"

"No mister! Just Peter Pan."

"Yes, well, thank you for helping me, Peter, but I really must go. Good bye."

Alice started to walk right past him before he looked up stunned at her odd behavior and flew in front of her again, stopping her from leaving.

"Wait! What do ya mean 'go'? You just got here!" He landed on the ground with a slight pout that would make any girl's heart swoon but, again, Alice seemed unfazed. She just continued walking around him.

"I have to find my way back to Wonderland so I can go back home."

"Well, where do you live?"

"In London, why?" Peter stopped, staring wide-eyed at her.

"London? That's where Wendy lives!" He jumped into the air with a joyful laugh.

Alice just looked confused. "Wendy? I don't believe I know a Wendy..."

Peter's excitement ended rather quickly when Alice shook her head and continued walking through the forest, looking for her way home.  
Peter stopped next to Tinkerbell with a puzzled look.

Tinkerbell knew Peter long enough to be able to guess what he was thinking.

Even though Peter was only a boy, he always attracted the attention of girls. So Peter was always the center of attention in Neverland. All the girls he'd ever met always acted head-over-heels in love with him. Or just jealous when he was around other girls. So that's what he'd become used to. But this girl, this Alice, wasn't acting like that at all. She was actually ignoring him!

Narrowing his eyes, Peter zoomed forward with determination and grabbed Alice's hand. The surprised girl was jerked back unexpectedly and turned to face Peter head-on with frustrated eyes.

Peter quickly let go of her hand and she crossed her arms in front of her chest with a huff.

They stood like that for a moment before Peter remembered why he had stopped her. "You know...the only way to leave Neverland is to fly."

Alice let her arms fall back down to her sides and bit her lip with a worried expression. "But I don't know how to fly."

Having a wonderful thought, Peter grinned mischievously. "Then I guess you'll just have to stay here."

Now, since Peter is a boy, he doesn't always think things through. And he very well knew that he could just teach Alice to fly or he could just take her home himself. So his new game to try and keep this mysterious girl in Neverland as long as he can, wasn't exactly full-proof. But he didn't care. Ever since Wendy, John, and Michael left Neverland with the Lost Boys, Peter had grown lonely and missed the presence of people. Sure, he found more Lost Boys to replace the ones that left, but he still felt the slight hole left by Wendy.

The "Mother" of the Lost Boys had become very close to Peter (not that he loved her or anything silly like that, because boys do not love. Love is an adult thing. And Peter was certainly no adult) but it left Peter heart-broken when she chose to go home instead of staying in Neverland with him. And this girl, this Alice, was different. She wasn't like Wendy or Tiger Lily or Tinkerbell. Something about her intrigued Peter in a way he didn't understand.

"Hmm, that is a set back. Well, I guess I can explore this Neverland in the meantime..."

"Great!" Peter jumped up into the air and spun excitedly.

Alice giggled, a wonderful sound to Peter's ears, and he landed back down in front of her with a goofy grin. Tinkerbell landed on the branch of a nearby tree and watched the two with suspicious eyes. The magical breeze they had followed earlier seemed to thicken around the two, swirling around them closely.

"But where am I to stay while I'm here?"

It took Peter a few seconds to understand what she was saying before responding. "Well with me and the Lost Boys of course! In Hangman's Tree." He stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alice's cheeks tinted red in slight irritation from being talked to like a naïve child before Peter suddenly grabbed Alice by the waist and threw her into the air.

Taken aback, she screamed and flailed her arms in a panic as Peter just laughed. Tinkerbell winced at the sheer volume of the girl's screams before flying along side Peter, who turned so Alice could land on his back. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her teary-eyed face into his back. Her whole frame was shaking quite extensively.

Either not caring, or not noticing Alice's fright, Peter soared into the air.

Tinkerbell tried to follow as close as she could, but the breeze surrounding them was too strong, forcing her to trail behind the two.

Peter spun a few times before diving back down towards Neverland. For a moment, he was free and his old self. Just flying through the air. But then he felt a tight pressure on his chest and he was suddenly aware of the terrified girl clinging to his back.

Either finally caring or finally noticing Alice's discomfort, Peter paused mid-flight.

"Are you okay?"

He looked over his shoulder to see that Alice hadn't moved yet. Except for her violent shaking, of course.

"Alice...?"

She slowly lifted her tear-stained face to look at him and he was suddenly very confused. _Why is she crying? Didn't she like flying? What's wrong with her?_

Alice began to loosen her grip on the boy to wipe the tears away before remembering that she was hundreds of feet in the air with only her hold on Peter keeping her from falling to her death. So she took a deep breath and nodded before gripping his shirt even tighter than before.

Her shaking had stopped, but she still wouldn't look down.

Peter didn't know what to make of it all due to his young mind so he just shrugged and continued his descent down. This time, however, it was at a much slower speed than before and he took pride in pointing out everything on Neverland.

This seemed to calm Alice down enough for her to look over his shoulder and loosen her grip a little. Not long afterwards, she was barely hanging on and looking around at everything Neverland had to offer. It wasn't Wonderland, of course, but it was still much more interesting than home.

"...and there's the Codfish's ship where the pirates live-"

"Codfish?" Alice interrupted his explanation. "I didn't know a codfish could own a ship or be a pirate."

"Are you kidding? That's impossible! The Codfish isn't an actual codfish. It's Captain Hook! The most villainous pirate in Neverland that has been out to get me ever since I cut off his hand and fed it to the crocodile."

Alice seemed shocked at first. But then, she said, "Impassable."

"Huh?" Peter stopped flying.

"Impassable, not impossible."

He scratched his head, searching his limited vocabulary for a response. "What do you mean?"

Alice just chuckled at his confusion (which made Peter's face flush a light red) before she responded. "You said 'that's impossible!' but nothing is impossible. Just impassable."

There was silence that lasted a few seconds before Peter grinned and nodded.

"I like the way that sounds, even if I don't know what it means."

Alice laughed more as Peter continued gliding through the night sky until they reached the large tree that Peter pointed out to be called Hangman's Tree.

Catching Alice off guard, Peter swung her around in front of him and dropped her down. She only had time to yelp loudly before her bottom hit some sort of wooden slide and she slid to the bottom. At the bottom of the slide, Alice bounced off of a bed and landed in Peter's arms with his one arm under her legs and his other wrapped around her back.

He nearly fell over laughing as she quickly released herself from his grip and fell onto the floor of the strange home with a loud thud. She winced before standing up slowly and turning away from Peter with an embarrassed expression on her face.

She noticed multiple beds hung off of the walls, some looked about ready to fall off, as she avoided looking at Peter. _Well those can't be safe_, she thought to herself.

Tinkerbell flew in sometime after he dropped her and was now sitting on top of the frame of the large throne-like chair set up against the main wall of the hideout. Peter eventually moved to sit on it as well, taking out his flute to play and examine Alice quietly.

Unsure of what to do, Alice decided to just stand in the middle of the room and listen to Peter play the flute. She was completely unaware of Peter's critical gaze on her as she started to day-dream about Wonderland.

She thought about Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. She thought about having tea with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. She even thought about playing croquet with the Red Queen.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Peter's question or hear the sounds of the noisy Lost Boys come tumbling down into the hideout. She didn't even notice when Peter stood up to pull her out of the way of two of them (who were bouncing in rather quickly.) Nothing registered with her until she felt the questioning eyes of everyone in the room.

Turning towards Peter, she asked, "Peter, who are they?"

The boys looked at each other with bewildered expressions as Peter just chuckled lightly.

"These are the Lost Boys, of course!"

All of them began shouting out their names, causing Alice to back up in shock and stumble onto the large bed behind her.

Peter whistled to quiet the boys down and hovered in the air lightly.

"How did she get here?" one of the boys asked.

"Who is she?"

"She doesn't look anything like Wendy."

Peter seemed to grow more and more flustered at their numerous questions.

"Does she tell stories?"

"Is she our new mother?"

Alice had a hard time paying attention to all the questions. She stood up slowly and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder to calm him down. "My name's Alice. Alice Kingsley. I came here from Wonderland. And I don't know anything about being a mother but I know plenty of stories."

All the Lost Boys, including Peter, turned to look at her in astonishment.

"Wonderland? What's that?"

"You do? What kinds of stories?"

"She still isn't Wendy, though."

"Quiet!" Peter shouted.

"Why, Wonderland is...well it's more like...hmm...what's the word?" Alice sat back down on the bed and the Lost Boys all sat on the floor around her, despite the late hour.

"Whimsical! That's it. Wonderland is quite whimsical."

"Whimsical? Why is that?"

Alice smiled and Peter flew over to sit in his throne-chair to listen. "Well, in Wonderland, nothing is as it should be."

"Why?"

"Because everything is what it shouldn't. So everything it is, it isn't. And everything it isn't, it is. You see?"

All the boys scratched their heads, confused. "How did ya find it?"

Alice looked up in thought, catching Peter's eye with a smile before continuing.

"It all started when I saw a white rabbit in a waistcoat run by while I was out day dreaming one day..." and the story progressed from there. Despite the yawns and the exhaustion, each boy stayed wide awake all throughout Alice's story. Taking in every detail they could. It was fascinating, this Wonderland. Quite different from Neverland.

Alice had just reached the part where the Cheshire Cat pointed her in the direction of the Red Queen's castle when Alice herself yawned. "What time is it? It must be well passed bed time."

The boys just laughed before getting up and dragging their tired bodies to their respective beds. Within a few minutes, each one was asleep so only Peter and Alice were left. She yawned and stood up from the bed.

"I assume that this is your bed then? Hmm, I guess the floor doesn't look too uncomfortable..."

"Nonsense! If you're going to stay here, you need a proper bed. We'll make you one tomorrow!" Peter slowly flew towards her.

"Oh that would be lovely! Thank you, Peter. But...where am I to sleep tonight?"  
Peter just rubbed the back of his neck. "How about my bed?"

At this, Alice did blush a bright red (who wouldn't in such a situation?) Peter didnt seem to understand what he'd said to make Alice so flustered but she managed to calm herself down quite quickly. "You mean both...of us?"

Finally understanding (partially) what she thought he implied, Peter blushed and flew backwards in a rush while waving his hands in denial. "No no no, not like that!"

He made a face of disgust. "I would never sleep in the same bed as a-a...a girl." He said the word like it was a poisonous insect and took his hat off. His nervous hands (nervous about what? He didn't know...) squeezed it lightly, trying to distract himself.

Alice looked slightly offended at the comment before shaking her head and sitting back down on the bed. "But if I sleep in your bed, where will you sleep?"

Finally gaining control of his emotions, Peter shrugged and glanced at his throne-chair. "Possibly there. I could always go stay with the Indians if it gets uncomfortable."

Alice just nodded and laid down on the bed. "Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight...Alice."

And a few minutes later, the strange blonde girl was asleep as well. Peter stood staring at her sleeping form for a moment with a weird feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Peter flew over to his chair and laid down on it the best he could. Surprisingly, it didnt take long for the immortal boy to find a comfortable position and fall asleep.

Tinkerbell, who had been myserteiously quiet this whole time, stretched and flew over to her hidden little bed to sleep. This Alice girl was quite confusing. Tinkerbell couldn't tell if she should be on alert for any signs of Alice trying to take her Peter away from her. However Alice didn't seem threatening at all!

Peter had shown all his usual signs of cute boyish behavior that could steal any young girls' heart but Alice had barely responded. Which seemed to confuse even Peter. She couldn't deny, however, that this strange girl seemed to belong in Neverland almost as much as Peter. Tinkerbell shook that thought away, though. Neverland was Peter's world. And no one, especially the girls that have come here, have ever stayed.

But Tink couldn't banish the thought away that easily. She fell asleep with one more lingering thought. A thought that could either be wonderful or dreadful, depending on who's thought it was. Maybe Alice was different. Maybe, just maybe, Peter Pan won't be so lonely anymore.


End file.
